


Realizations

by Wookie1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie1/pseuds/Wookie1
Summary: You are an Avenger and live in Avengers tower with everyone else. After defeating Ultron, Tony decides to throw a party. You and everyone else have a great time until the end where Nat makes you realize some previously unknown feeling.-Sorry this summary stinks
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am terrible at writing so this will probably be bad
> 
> Sorry if this makes you need to wash out your ears, I know it stinks. Also I meant for this to be a lot shorter so sorry for making you read more of my shitty writing
> 
> I do not own marvel

**Realizations**

* * *

(Y/N) POV

“Come on (y/n), it's time to show them all what you got!” Natasha says, sitting on your bed. You had her prepare you for the upcoming party Stark had decided to throw after you had defeated Ultron. It has been a while since you have had to dress up for anything. After all, your work didn’t really require any good looks; only grit and strength, which, as Nat is always telling you; you have. Nat had become a good friend after joining the Avengers 4 months ago, you had to admit, at first she was a bit frightening and cold to you, but after you saved everyone's asses from the chitauri she and the rest of them warmed up to you. Now she was your best friend, partially because she was the only other girl, besides Wanda who is a little weird and sad after her brother's death, but also because you and her got along really well-- you, being the excited and cheery one and her, being the tough and collected one. You balance each other out. Nat had just finished doing your hair and makeup, which you had decided was a little too much and had stated taking it off. She was already set to head downstairs having known that you would need help and gotten ready sooner than everyone else. You could already hear the loud music from downstairs and had no doubt that the party had started, meaning you were late. “Come on (Y/N), the party has started and…NO NO NO stop touching your hair IT'S PERFECT” Nat says before giggling when you pout at her, making you look like a teenager again. Sighing you get up from the mirror and walk over to the door “It's not like I have anyone to look good for anyway Nat” you comment before walking downstairs and into the heat of the party. Having left before you could see Nat smirk and mumble about how you would be eating those words later. 

* * *

Steve’s POV

“Steeeeeeeve come on it's time to goooooo” Bucky growns from outside the bathroom door “One minute Buck” I reply, finishing up tying my tie. I had tried to look my best for this party having to make up for the last one where I had come down in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Tony had been pissed saying that he had wanted us to look formal and some other things I don’t want to remember. Hearing another grown from Bucky and some mumbling about how he could be dancing with a girl, I decided to leave the bathroom. He is standing there, hands on his hips and a frown on his face, his eyes staring off into space, until he notices I am in front of him… then his frown turns into a smirk. “What's with the face?” I say, “Nice choice of clothing” he says with that damn smirk still on his face. “What am I missing Bucky?” I say, still not convinced. He stands there seemingly thinking, “Nope, it’s nothing” He says, coming to a conclusion, “Bucccccckkky, not fair” I say, putting on my best childish impression. “Lets go punk” he says before tuning and leaving my room “Jerk” I mumble, but follow him into the sea of people. 

* * *

3rd person POV

(E/C) = your eye color

After stumbling around for the better part of 10 minutes Steve realizes he’s lost Bucky and can't find any of the other Avengers. He decides its best if he starts with the other Avengers as Bucky is probably out dancing with numerous girls. Steve listens for the loudest group and heads there, sure enough a slightly drunk Tony is sitting amongst the other avengers seemingly recounting a daring tale of one of his best Iron Man moments. It was quite a site, with Wanda and (Y/N) sitting on a sofa lounging with drinks in their hands, Thor opting to sit on a cooler, Nat and Bruce on a loveseat (see what I did there), and Clint and Tony on the floor. “Capsicle nice of you to join us” Tony slurs, causing all the heads to turn and face him. One in particular catches his eye, yours. You were looking at him with a soft smile, and your eyes a little bit brighter (E/C) then normal. Steve carefully makes his way over to the floor next to the sofa you were sitting on, and plops down, waiting for the conversation to begin again. Sure enough it starts with Clint saying Thor's hammer is a trick. “Oh no it's much more than that” Thor says “Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power. Whatever man, it's a trick” Clint exclaims. “Please be my guest” Thor challenges. Clint gets up to try and lift the hammer, “Clint, you've had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up” Tony says. After Clint fails to lift the hammer everyone else has to try, which ends in Tony trying and saying something about Prima Nocta, then enlisting the help of Rhodey, who both fail to make it budge, then Bruce who half-heartedly tries. After Bruce’s go at the hammer Steve stands and takes his turn, Steve manages to make the hammer budge a little, wiping the smirk off of Thor’s face, but in the end the hammer stays put. Everyone then turns to Nat and you, a silent question on their faces, “That's not a question I need answered” Nat says, making all heads turn towards you. “What the hell” you exclaim and stand up. Everyone cheers slightly, making you blush. Reaching the hammer you prepare yourself for the hammer to weigh a lot, but it doesn't, in fact it weighs no more than your gun.

* * *

(Y/N) POV

(Y/L/N) = your last name

(Y/S/N) = your superhero name

As you stand there holding Thor's hammer in your hand, after just lifting it like it was nothing, everyone in the room goes silent. All of the guests having left it was very, very quiet. No one moved. Everyone's eyes were on you, their mouths agape. “How did you…” was all Tony could say, but that was enough to break the silence. Even you were surprised that you could lift the legendary  Mjölnir. Thor walks over to you and lifts you up in the air making you squeal. “This fair maiden, has just done what no mortal should be able to do” Thor exclaims, shaking everyone out of their trance, well everyone except Steve who is still looking at you with the most admirable, almost loving gaze. You shake it off thinking that he was just surprised, there was no way Captain freaking America could like you. You were just (Y/N) (Y/L/N), (Y/S/N). 

* * *

  
3rd person POV

After the initial shock wears off everyone congratulates you in their own way, but Tony, Tony waltzes up to you and exclaims that if you go to rule asgard and need a king he would love to come with you. Pepper takes that as her quew to bring him to bed. After Tony leaves, Clint, Bruce, Maria, and Thor leave as well, and with no one having seen Bucky, that leaves you, Nat and surprisingly, Steve. 

* * *

Steve’s POV

She lifted it, she really, really lifted it. The hammer, I mean I could have lifted it but it didn’t feel right, but she did. Wow. I realize that I’m staring at her but I can’t help it, I mean SHE LIFTED FREAKING  **Mjölnir** . Now I'm sitting here with (Y/N) and Nat, why am I even here, I mean I should be finding Bucky, but wow, look at her she is sitting there wearing the most amazing dress, talking and laughing with Nat. She looks so cute! Whoops I’m staring, I should leave before I do anything stupid. “Well, good night Nat, (Y/N), I will see you tomorrow” I say before heading to try and find Bucky.

* * *

(Y/N) POV

I watch as Steve leaves the room. He had been looking at me with the cutest- I mean weirdest face ever since I lifted the hammer. Nat seems to have noticed too because as soon as he is out of ear shot she whispers “He likes you!” you squeal realizing what she said, “No he does not” I say a little too quickly “How could he like me when he could have any other girl in New York.” “You like him too!!” Nat squeals “OMG shut up Nat he could hear you.” Nat gives you a look that says ‘You didn’t deny it’ “And no I don’t like him.” “(Y/N)...” Nat gets up and drags you to your room, she sits you down on your bed, closes the door and locks it. She then comes and sits next to you with a face saying she wants to have a girl to girl chat. “Yes you do like him, you always laugh when he makes a joke, you always make sure he’s ok after a mission…” “I do that to everyone” you pout. “Just hear me out (Y/N), when he’s around your eyes are always brighter and you always smile a little more, the signs are all there you just have to realize it.” You think back to all the times the captain has made you smile, even on a bad day, and how you always feel better in his company. “OMG Nat I like him…” you say, finally seeing it “There you go, now you see it.” she responds smiling. 

* * *

Steve’s POV

I find Bucky in his room watching something on his TV. “Whatcha up to Buck?” I say. His gaze snaps from the TV to me, “Oh hey Steve I’m just watching what happened with the hammer on the security cameras. Pretty amazing that (Y/N) could lift it” Bucky states. “Ya it was” I responded, staring into space, remembering that amazing moment. “You like her” Bucky deadpans. “WHAT, no I do not Bucky” I say, snapping back into the moment. “Oh you soooo do, and that reaction proves it, plus I saw the way you stared at her after she lifted it” Bucky says, smirking. “No. I. Do. Not.” I say trying to reason with him “Yes. You. Do.” He responds not being persuaded. “Punk” I say quietly, “Jerk” He responds. In the quiet that follows I think about all the times that you made me smile or laugh and how you make my bad days better. I replay all the times I have woken up from being unconscious to you sleeping in a chair in my room, and all the times that you comforted me and everyone else on the team, how gentle you were with us when we were in a bad state. Bucky seems to notice that I am thinking and doesn’t say anything. I eventually snap out of my gaze and look into Bucky’s eyes, “I do like her…” I state. 

* * *

3rd person POV

After Steve realizes he likes you he immediately sets out to find and tell you. After you realize you like Steve you head out on your balkany, needing some time to think about your new found feelings. Nat sees this and decides to let you think in peace. But she is not done playing matchmaker, Nat starts down the hall and heads to the main living space. When she gets there she sees Steve  _ ‘Perfect’ _ Nat thinks,  _ ‘He’s right on time, Bucky must have gotten to him’ _ . “Hey Steve, Nat says, “Nat” Steve deadpans, “Do you happen to know where--” “(Y/N) is, yes, yes I do” Nat says, not letting him finish. “Ya how did you know?” he says shocked that she knew what he was thinking. “I was actually just with her, she’s in her room on her balkany” Nat says with a knowing smirk. “Don’t look at me like that, Bucky has been doing it all night.” Steve mumbles before heading down the hallway leading to your room. Once Steve reaches your doorway he takes a deep breath and knocks. “Come in” your voice comes lightly through the door. He opens the door and looks around. Your room was as clean as he expected it to be, very. He makes his way out onto the balkany, and steps in beside you. “Oh, Hey Steve” you squeak, your voice a little higher than normal, you hoped Steve didn’t notice. Steve noticed and let out a breathy laugh. “Hey (Y/N), how are you?” Steve asks. ‘ _ How are you, dammit Steve what are you thinking’ _ thinks Steve. “I’m doing alright, how about you” you question. ‘ _ How about you, what are you thinking (Y/N)’ _ you think. “I’m good…” “(Y/N)...” Steve starts, “Yes Steve” “ I… I uh… I like the view from up here.”  _ I like the view, come on steve just tell her’  _ he thinks. “I like it too, it helps me calm down and think”  _ Ugh come on (Y/N) just tell him’  _ you think. “(Y/N)” “Steve” you both say at the same time, “Oh sorry, carry on, No you first…” you both say awkwardly. Letting out breathy laughs, you both notice how close you have drifted, staring into each other's eyes, breathing the same air. You get lost in those eyes not knowing how long you two have been standing there. You can practically feel his chest going in and out, you hear him gulp “(Y/N)... I think I love you” Steve says quietly, barely audible, but you hear it. You hear it loud and clear, maybe because you were right next to him or maybe because you had wanted to hear those words from this man's mouth for a long time. Swallowing hard you whisper “I think I love you too Steve.” That’s all he needs to hear before he quickly closes the gap between you, wrapping his hands around your waist and passionately pressing his soft lips to yours, you immediately react bringing your arms around his neck and sifting your fingers through his hair, kissing him back with just as much passion. He backs you into the wall of the balkany, his tongue sweeping your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You gladly give it to him and moan when your tongues meet. He is the first to break the kiss much to your disappointment, you both separate slightly so only your foreheads are touching, and look into each other's eyes, panting. “I can’t believe it took me that long to do that” Steve whispers to you “Well I’m glad you did” you reply, before he catches your lips in another searing kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliche at the end and how bad it was, I'm not a very good writer. Also sorry for all the POV switches.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!
> 
> P.S. I will most likely be writing more marvel fics just in case you care


End file.
